Power supply units (PSUs) provide power to computing systems, such as servers. The PSUs can be used in various server form factors, such as those associated with rack sizes and referred to by rack units (U), e.g., 1U, 2U, 4U, etc. having various widths. Such form factors can impose design constraints on various features included in PSUs.